


[ART] that one time colin took the perfect photo

by hanhanphann



Series: Hedric Artworks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fluffy, Hedric, M/M, Original Fanart - Freeform, Pure, Watercolors, and simply wholesome, because this pairing is a goldmine, i think it as my job to change that, the quality is bad though please forgive me, there's literally no existing art of these two, ボーイズ ラブ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanphann/pseuds/hanhanphann
Summary: Harry almost slips on ice, thankfully Cedric is there to catch him... with Colin incidentally being there and snapping a photo of those two.inspired by a real life story of me slipping on ice and almost breaking my neck but instead of someone catching me they laugh and take a photo of me





	[ART] that one time colin took the perfect photo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HemsonTenths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HemsonTenths/gifts).



> okay so Hedric- aka Harric- aka Cedarry-  
> aka **the pure and healthy ship that jkr deprived us of™** \- is literally the cutest and most wholesome pairing ever  
> yet there's no fanart of those two! blasphemy, i know tsk tsk  
> as someone with mediocre art skills it is my duty to fill the world with badly-drawn fanart  
>  _please be gentle with me-_
> 
> This painting is a gift to the amazing HemsonTenths who's the author of The Devolution of Cedric Diggory. I want to thank you for dedicating your free time and talent to writing such an amazing story. I can't help but admire people who are so skilled at writing, when I try writing something, an abomination that belongs on WattPad comes out- so here's fanart of these two (because i suck at art less than at writing)! I love your idea of Colin being a creep and following Harry around taking a photo every jiffy. I was thinking of what moment to draw but then I realised that you haven't written an actual moment with those two yet, so I made up one myself. In my head this photo is happily glued onto Cedric's journal page lol that poor love sick laddie :)

**Author's Note:**

> i should be studying  
> instead i spent 3 hours painting two dorks in love  
> do i regret my life choices?  
> only slightly


End file.
